Gnade Grace
by Elysia1
Summary: COMPLETE - My story Grace in German


**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Diese Kurzgeschichte beinhaltet religiöse Themen. Ich bin weder ein religiöser Mensch, noch Christ, aber diese Geschichte ist ein Versuch, Snape als Christ darzustellen. Ihr könnt euch gerne darüber aufregen und dazu äußern, aber unfaire Kommentare (Flames) werden auf taube Ohren stoßen.

Aus dem Englischen übersetzt von Fionnait NíPheadar, mit Barbara and Silver als Betareader.

**Gnade (Grace)**

Vor der brechenden Welle kniend fragte sich Snape erneut, was das schlimmste denkbare Schicksal sei (und sich zu fragen kann genau so gefährlich sein, wie es sich zu wünschen). In den verbleibenden Augenblicken dachte er über den Mann nach, der an das Holz des Kreuzes genagelt worden war. Dieser Mann war zwar nicht von einem langsam wirkenden Zaubertrank von innen heraus zersetzt worden, der das Leben verebben lässt; er war auch nicht auf einer Folterbank gestreckt, mit glühenden Kohlen gemartert und gezwungen worden, verrräterische Geständnisse abzulegen; man hatte ihm nicht vorgeführt, wie seine Familie einer nach dem anderen dem Tode zum Opfer fiel, bis die fanatischen Tod Esser sich am Ende ihm zuwandten

Trotzdem glaubte Snape, dass diesem Mann der größte Schrecken widerfahren war – so grausam, dass der Mann denken konnte, dass ihn sein unsterblicher Vater am Ende im Stich gelassen hatte.

Denn dies war der Mann, der im Garten gekniet und gebetet hatte, dass der Kelch des Leidens an ihm vorübergehen möge, wenn es nur in Seinem Wille sei. Dies war der Mensch der unglaublichen Geschichten und wundersamen Berührungen, dessen Leben eine unbefleckte Philosophie gewesen war. Dies war ein Muggel, dessen Magie viel größer gewesen war als die eines jeden Zauberers. Niemand anders hätte das Leben so lieben können wie er und kein größerer Verlust hätte irgendeinem Wesen in diesem Universums zugefügt werden können.

_Kein Wunder, dass er wiedererweckt wurde,_ grübelte Snape, als die brechende Welle über und um ihn herum niederschlug. Ihre Strömung brannte in seinen Augen und seinem Gesicht und ihre Kraft hob ihn hoch und spülte ihn rückwärts. Als die Welt um ihn herum sich drehte, erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf den dämmerroten Himmel. Salzwasser drang in seinen Mund ein. Die ungezähmte, rauschende Welle warf ihr Spielzeug zurück auf den überschwemmten Boden und er tauchte wieder auf – den Mund offen und die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Ein Geräusch entrang sich ihm – halb ein Atmen, halb ein Lachen – er strich sich die langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Manchmal schrie er, aber heute blieb er still. Heute wollte er anderen Gedanken entfliehen , er war eher der Schönheit wegen hier als wegen des Kitzels der Gefahr.

Mit zitternden Knien stand er langsam auf, und wandte sich weg vom Meer und dem Strand zu. Die Strömung zog an seinen Beinen. Wenn Ausläufer von großen Wellen ihn erreichten, ließ er sich vorwärts fallen und legte sich auf die Welle, so dass das schaumgekrönte Wasser ihn in Richtung Land spülen konnte. Er kam nur langsam voran. In seinem rastlosen Kopf drifteten die Gedanken von seiner eigenen Erlösung zum bewussten Wahrnehmen seiner körperlichen Schmerzen und schließlich zur Dankbarkeit darüber, dass er seinen Platz gefunden hatte, wo die raue See auf den sanft ansteigenden Sand traf.

_Wann soll ich hierher zurückkehren?_ Er zog einen imaginären Kalender in seinem Kopf zu Rate und beschloss, dass er höchstens drei Tage damit warten würde.

Das Wasser war nur noch knöchelhoch und erlaubte es ihm nun langsam den festeren Sand zu erreichen. Dort angekommen drehte er sich um und fing an zu laufen, einen Kilometer weit den Strand entlang, bevor er auf die Höhe der Klippe stieg. Es war zwar zu kalt, jetzt da die Sonne verschwunden war, doch der Blick von oben in die Weite würde ihn dafür entschädigen. Seine Ohren, die voll Wasser waren, und der Meereswind erzeugten ein stürmisches Brausen in seinem Kopf, welches lauter anschwoll, als er an Geschwindigkeit gewann.

Vielleicht war eines der Küstenhäuser nah genug, um von dort aus die einsame Gestalt auf der Klippe zu sehen, die sich an einen großen Felsen lehnte. Jemand, der Augen hätte zu sehen, würde einen jungen Mann erblicken, der das Leben anbetete.

Snape konnte dieses sein Glück oder Schicksal kaum fassen, dass jemandem, dessen Seele so durch Sünden befleckt worden war, solch eine Auferstehung geschenkt werden sollte. Er dachte darüber nach, wie dankbar er war, dieses Leben zu leben, und im Widerspruch dazu, wie unwürdig er dessen war. Buße dafür zu tun schien schwieriger, als er sich jemals vorstellen konnte.

Er würde sich die Annehmlichkeiten des Lebens verweigern. Er schuldete jeden Augenblick des Glücks jemandem anderen, einem Gott, für den er – ein logisch denkender Mann – keinen logischen Grund sah. Er würde sich nicht erlauben, sich in der leidenschaftlichen, atemberaubenden Umarmung einer Frau wiederzufinden Oder gutes Essen in den besten Restaurants mit seinen besten Freunden zu essen, den Geschmack einer jeden Delikatesse zu genießen. Oder laut bei seinen Lieblingsliedern mitzusingen. Oder mit seiner Familie zu lachen. Oder eine lange, heiße Dusche zu nehmen, egal wie zeitig er dran war. Oder zu lesen, bis vor Müdigkeit seine Augen nicht mehr mitmachten. Oder die Berührung von Seide auf seiner Brust zu spüren. Oder kurze seltsame Gedichte zu schreiben, weil er keine Zeit für Balladen hatte. Oder zu lachen und mit einem nach dem anderen auf einer Party zu plaudern.

Er war dessen nicht würdig..

Er würde es nicht erlauben. Er war ein Narr, ein schrecklicher Narr, und ein zutiefst beschämter Idiot. Voldemort war eine Illusion gewesen, ein Gott. Der Dunkle Fürst hatte ihm Macht, Leben, Berühmtheit, Ruhm und Liebe angeboten. Und Snape? Er hatte dies alles geglaubt.

Es war ein schrecklicher, alles erschütternder Augenblick. Snape vermutete, dass in einem Film der Held an einem bestimmten Punkt über dem Schrecken und den Schmerzen stünde und den Rest der Handlang mit bitterer Entschlossenheit entgegentreten würde. Aber dies war kein Film, dies war das wahre Leben. Er fühlte sich immer noch, als ob ihm sein ganzes Leben an einem demütigendem, gewalttätigen Tag gestohlen worden wäre. Das Grauen davor war unauslöschbar

Sich festklammernd blickte er über den Rand der Klippe.. Die Erinnerungen waren schmerzhaft. Er spürte ein tiefes Verlangen: alles wegzuwerfen, sich von der Klippe in die wartenden Fluten zu stürzen.

Glaube konnte dem Geist Widerstandskraft verleihen. Langsam wich er vom Abgrund zurück. In seinem Kopf überstürzten sich Ideen, wie er sein Leben wieder aufbauen konnte,nachdem er durch die Hölle gegangen war. Er lachte über seine eigenen klischeebehafteten Gedanken.

Die morgendliche Brisewar kühl und doch fühlte sie sich gut an. Snape wandte sich dem Horizont zu, an dem die Sonne in die Höhe stieg. Es war ein klarer Tag und die Sonne, die den Tag willkommen hieß, hell. Snape genoss die Stille auf der Klippe. Am Rande war er sich bewusst, dass sich seine Freude von der absoluten Verdrängung dessen, was passiert war, nährte. Das war auch der Grund, aus dem er zögerte, als er sich aufraffte um zur Schule zurückzukehren. Er wusste, dass der Anblick von fröhlichen, jungen, freien und vertrauensvollen Schülern schwer zu ertragen sein würde.

Sie kannten ihn als den starken Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Aber als er aufstand um sich ihnen zu stellen, packte ihn die blanke Angst. Wären Leute versammelt gewesen um ihn zu beobachten, hätten sie ihn schwanken sehen. Niemand war da um ihn aufzufangen, als er auf die Knie fiel. Er weinte.

Er brach zusammen, rollte sich auf die Seite, zitterte und umklammerte seine Brust, seine Beine unter sich zusammengekauert.

Ihm wurde die Ironie der Situation bewusst. Snape unter Voldemorts Einfluss war ein verdammtes, anonymes Spielzeug des Teufels, das von Gott alles verlangt hatte.

Es war Dumbledore, der ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte. Der ihn zur Beichte geführt hatte. Snape wurde bewusst, dass ihm alles bereits gegeben worden war und dann sogar noch ein zweites Mal.

In Snapes Kopf herrschte Chaos. Es war kein Sturm, es war ein Tornado mit wilden Stumböen. Manchmal trieben Worte in sein Bewusstsein, aber meistens nur rohe, nackte Emotionen.

Und doch war es an diesem Strand, dass er fühlte, wie der Sturm sich beruhigte. Er konnte Gottes imaginäre Hand spüren, wie sie ihn aufrichtete und in zur Rückkehr stärkte. Ein seltenes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, aber es war niemand da um es zu empfangen. Und keiner bemerkte das Wallen seines Mantels.


End file.
